Dead Boy
Dead Boy was 17 years old when he was mugged and murdered in the Nightside. He made a deal with something (though he never states exactly what; however, it is known it was not with the Devil--"I would have got a better deal with the Devil") so he could avenge his death, but once his soul was possessing his own body, he could not leave it. That left him in his own body as an undead of some sort, and he admits that he hates it, with regularity. A few times, he has said that he's done everything he could to try and kill himself, but most of the time he says that he finds death to be very liberating. As he has been possessing his own body for thirty odd years, more often than not, he chooses to get involved for the excitement and is open about it. In fact, he's quite open about the fact that he doesn't care, as he is dead. This also explains why he relies upon "more than the usual hard stuff" (Mean Streets, 72), and experiments with strong drugs or potions that could give him the kick that he might have felt from being alive. In the same vein, he's described as not being particularly moral. He feels very little pity for the problems of the living, in general, but is described as famous to much of the Nightside's populace. Dead Boy is NOT a zombie. Appearance Physically, Dead Boy is hard to miss, and even more difficult to be around. Said to still have the thinness of adolescence, he probably was once attractive, but death intervened. Though he's said to have a sulky mouth, dark eyes, and dark curly hair, his skin is pale grey, and he openly shows off any injuries he's obtained to his torso with the outfit he wears; a stained purple greatcoat, leather trousers, and calfskin boots, topped with a black rose on his lapel. He often wears a pearl stickpin in his throat, to show off. His torso openly shows that he is held together with superglue, stitches, staples, and black duct tape. However, he did fill in a bullet hole in his forehead with builder's putty and cover over the mark carefully with makeup. Occasionally, he does show some propriety. Abilities Due to being undead, and perhaps the fact that he is a spirit possessing his own body, Dead Boy does not feel pain. Therefore, he can take much more damage than any normal human can and is not affected by it immediately. Though its obvious the damage remains and won't heal, there haven't shown to be any repercussions to it as of yet. Another power he holds is super strength. Described as being able to leap distances of ten feet or more with ease, and have the strength to punch a robot's head off, however, it's unclear whether or not this has to do with the fact he's dead and cannot feel his muscles' limits, or whether that was part of the agreement he made with the Something that reanimated him. Along the same lines, he has the power to neutralize the magic of others, to some extent. Car Dead Boy's car is from either an alternate timeline or the future, and is, either way, extremely high-tech. Without wheels (although sometimes it has them), silver in colour and described to be sleek and streamlined beyond belief, the interior is extremely plush and just as technologically advanced as the outside. The dashboard is covered in gauges and displays, and though he sits in the driver's seat, Dead Boy does not drive the car. He states that his 'sweetie' is a much better driver than he is, and wouldn't dare try. In fact, Dead Boy himself admits offhand that the car chose him- not the other way around. That being said, he talks to it and Taylor says that he's the only one that can hear it. The car itself does need to be directed, and cannot decide locations on its own, but it also has a very wide selection of defenses that it uses automatically instead of a car alarm. The type that tends to kill things. As example of its defensive abilities can serve chainsaw and flamethrower, the car used to get rid off some agile and daring vegetation. Dead Boy also lends the car to John Taylor time to time, though same as in case of Dead Boy, the car doesn´t let him drive itself either. Category:Characters